1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap assembly adapted to be mounted on an open top end of a container, such as a heat insulating flask, more particularly to a cap assembly which can be operated by applying pressure to a press member of the same to permit pouring out the contents of the flask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the open top end of a heat insulating flask is closed by a cap which plugs tightly the top end or which is mounted threadedly on the top end of the flask. The cap should be removed or loosened when pouring out the content of the flask. Therefore, the heat insulating effect of the flask is reduced, and the flask is inconvenient to use. Moreover, injuries might result when a flask containing hot fluid therein is accidentally overturned without plugging the open top end of the flask tightly.